Chocolate Lollipop
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Sekuel dari Lollipop. Spesial Fic For a White Day   Another Side Story Song For... RnR yah  :D


Selamat Sore semuanya, Icchy hadir...

Mungkin cuaca lagi buruk ya skrng.

Semua keluarga Icchy sakit semua lho... Termasuk saya... T_T

Meriang, ga bisa kemana2, dan bisa msk kul jg...

Ceritanya sangat sangat pendek, karena keterbatasan tenaga untuk mengetik.

kepala icchy puyengnya luar biasa...

Hadehh, daripada curhat lebih baik dibaca aja yah jgn lupa review setelah itu ~

n HAPPY WHITE DAY ALL~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Song For = ROOKiEZ Punk'D**

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La**

* * *

**WARNING! Disini semuanya Rukia POV. Cek it oud ~ :D**

* * *

**Chocolate Lollipop**

** - a reply for you -**

**.  
**

Ichigo mempunyai sisi yang manis. Itulah menurutku saat dia memberikanku sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaanku. Karena aku tidak memberikan dia coklat saat Valentine, aku harus menggantinya di hari White Day. Yah, seharusnya adalah balasan dari para pria untuk wanita yang sudah memberikan mereka coklat. Tapi sekali lagi, karena coklatku rusak. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada Ichigo. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat kecewa. Padahal itu adalah coklat yang sudah aku bikin dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku.

"Masih kepikiran, Rukia?" Suara Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di rumah Ichigo, Paman Isshin mengundangku untuk makan malam dirumahnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Aku tidak memikirkan coklatku." Jelasku pelan, "Aku hanya kecewa kau jadi tidak bisa mencicipi coklatku."

"Hah? Kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi. Tidak mesti saat Valentine kan?" Ujar Ichigo.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Dasar pria! Mereka memang tidak bisa memahami makna arti Valentine!

Kucubit pipinya pelan, sekaligus melampiaskan rasa kesalku padanya, "Kau ini memang tidak peka. TIDAK PEKA!" Kutegaskan kata 'tidak peka' kepadanya.

Dasar! Ichigo dari dulu memang seperti itu. Dia ini tidak terlalu mementingkan hal yang seharusnya para gadis dambakan. Dan juga tidak peka! Aku benci ketidak pekaannya! Yah... apa boleh buat deh, dia memang seperti ini. Aku saja yang bodoh kalau berharap dia bisa berubah tiba-tiba.

Ichigo terlihat meringis sambil mengelus pipinya pelan, "Aku memang tidak peka. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak melakukan semua hal yang kau suruh kan?"

Aku terdiam. Memang benar, sih. Ichigo selalu menuruti semua keinginanku. Apa pun yang aku katakan, apa pun yang aku perintahkan. Dia selalu menurutinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia enggan untuk melakukannya. Kutatap hazel yang terlihat memelas itu. Saat ini kami sedang berada di teras belakang keluarga Kurosaki. Yuzu dan Karin terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Paman Isshin tidak di ketahui keberadaannya, mungkin ada di kamarnya.

Tak terasa 6 tahun sudah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo. 6 tahun itu lama sekali, lho. Tapi rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Haha... aku tidak mendramatisir keadaanya! Tapi memang begitulah yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dia adalah pujaan semua wanita. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya, semuanya. Mana ada yang tidak terpesona olehnya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada! Kalau memang ada, berarti gadis itu adalah orang yang tidak punya selera tinggi. Aku heran kenapa dia malah memilihku untuk status yang mengikat seperti ini.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Midget? Perasaanku tidak enak." Ucap Ichigo yang sadar dengan tatapan anehku.

"Rambutmu sudah memanjang, Ichigo." Kubelai rambut orangenya yang sedikit memanjang. Ah, dia jadi terlihat makin tampan.

"Apa harus aku potong?" Tanyanya kepadaku.

"Tidak, biarkan saja seperti ini. Kau terlihat dewasa seperti ini." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oh... ya sudah kalau begitu." Ichigo blushing. Lucu sekali wajahnya, membuatku gemas.

"Ah iya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padamu." Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini White Day. Aku merogoh kantung celanaku. Kali ini aku harus memberikannya. Memang kecil sih, tapi ya sudahlah!

Aku memberikan sebuah permen lollipop rasa coklat. Tapi ternyata, Ichigo sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kuberikan padanya. Bersanding dengan lollipopku, ternyata dia kembali memberikanku sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk yang persis seperti Valentine kemarin.

Bibirnya tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan, "Happy White Day, Rukia."

Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya dengan semua tindakan yang dia lakukan kepadaku ini? Ichigo memang tidak peka, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak peduli dengan hal yang aku inginkan. Dia begitu mengerti tentang diriku, melakukan semuanya untukku. Dan selalu bisa membuatku senang.

"Happy White Day Too..." Aku mencubit pipinya pelan. Ichigo membalasnya dengan mengacak rambut hitamku. Dan moment seperti ini memang benar-benar sangat romantis! Hembusan angin yang masih terasa dingin tidak mengoyahkan tubuh kami berdua. Ah perasaan ini, Ichigo ingin menciumku. Karena malu aku langsung memejamkan mataku, apalagi wajah Ichigo semakin lama semakin dekat. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan nafasnya yang menggelitik jemariku. Tapi anehnya, kenapa bibirnya tidak sampai ke bibirku, yah? Kubuka sebelah mataku dengan maksud untuk mengintip. Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah dalam.

Tentu saja aku mengikuti arah tujuan pandangannya itu. Dan ternyata...

"Bisa tidak kalian... TIDAK MENGGANGGU ACARA KAMI BERDUA!" Ichigo mengamuk lantaran ternyata daritadi kami menjadi tontonan untuk Paman Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin.

"Tuh kan, Ichi-nii marah. Kalian berdua tidak mau ikut kata-kataku, sih." Ujar Karin yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Yuzu hanya senyum-senyum sambil tersipu malu,

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Jelas Yuzu.

"Ah iya." Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Ichigo terlihat kesal lantaran ulah Paman Isshin yang sudah tidak jelas melakukan apa di depan poster besar Masaki-san. Dan tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka semua menyambutku begitu hangat. Rasanya aku menemukan keluarga baruku. Ah, mungkin jika Hisana-neesan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan memperkenalkannya kepada mereka...

.

_4 tahun kemudian..._

.

Sekarang keadaan kita sudah berbeda, Ichigo. Kau dan aku kini sudah tidak berada di jalur yang sama. Kini disampingmu bersanding seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dan aku pun juga tidak sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak akan lupa dengan White Day 4 tahun yang lalu.

Aku melangkah menghampiri tempat Ichigo yang sedang terdiam di sudut jendela dan, "Happy White Day, Ichigo." Kuberikan lollipop rasa coklat yang dulu pernah kuberikan untuknya.

Dia tersenyum untukku walau tidak seperti dulu, tapi masih mengacak rambutku dan ternyata, "Happy White Day Too..." Ah, ternyata dia juga tidak melupakannya. Dia tidak pernah melupakan hari itu, lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaanku. Meski pun kami sudah bersiap...

Aku menerima pemberiannya seperti dia menerima pemberianku. Kami berdua tersenyum, walaupun sekarang kami sudah tidak meraih satu sama lain...

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

Singkat, Jelas, Padat.

Mungkin itu yang Icchy lakukan sekarang...

Hahaha, gomen cerita versi Rukia malah sangat pendek. Icchy pengen banget bikin dari sudut pandang Rukia. Kalian kan ga tahu gimana perasaannya Rukia kan?

Icchy mau kasih dua fakta tentang Rukia :

1. Rukia itu sebenarnya bangga lho jadi pacarnya Ichigo. =))

2. Rukia sering banget datang kerumah Ichigo, apalagi menginap sejak mereka pacaran. ^^a

Hahaha... Review Onegaishimasu~! :D


End file.
